Awaited Confessions
by KJChurch
Summary: How much does Eric really remember? This is a remake of the first half of Chapter 10 in Dead and Gone. SPOILER ALERT! Week 12 One Shot Challenge


A/N – This is a remake of the first half of Chapter 10 in Dead and Gone. Spoiler Alert!! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Awaited Confessions**

**Week # 12 Weekly Challenge**

**'I'm high enough from all the waiting.'**

I felt a cool sensation on my lips running down my jaw line to my neck. Water was dripping into my hair and onto my pillow. My head throbbed harder each time I tried to open my eyes. What was wrong with me? I remembered Quinn and Bill fighting. They were really going at each other. Quinn slammed Bill right into me causing me to fly up into the air but then I was looking down at Bill. Bill's expression was of pure fear and then black was all around me.

My eyes finally obeyed, fluttering open to gaze at one of the most beautiful sights I could ever have imagined. Eric, supposedly _my_ Viking Vampire, who had ignored me for way too long, was trailing an ice cube around my lips. I could feel the wetness seeping into my mouth but water was not what I tasted. I've had vampire blood a few times before and I knew the metallic, salty but sweet flavor I tasted in mouth was Eric's blood. I traced my tongue along my lips and over my teeth to ensure none was left behind.

I made eye contact with him and furrowed my brows. "Why did you give me your blood? I don't want to complicate this blood bond thing anymore than it already is."

Eric smirked while answering, "Bill knocked you unconscious and if I'm not mistaken, that is pretty serious. I felt obligated to heal you due to not providing protection from that were, Quinn."

"It's not your responsibility to protect me. I am not yours. You made that abundantly clear to me when you decided to ignore my very existence." I tried to push back against the head board to sit up. My head started to spin and a small groan escaped from my lips before I could swallow it down. I didn't want him to pity me or show me any charity. I didn't need his protection, his presence, or his blood. I would've healed on my own, maybe not as quickly, but now he has taken it upon himself to give me more of his blood. What would the consequences be for his 'selfless' act of kindness?

"And who, might I inquire, does the responsibility of your safety belong to? Let me guess. Bill, the one who betrayed you? Quinn, the were who did not put you first? Maybe, Sam, the shifter who is only good for a shoulder to cry on? Do you love any of them? Do you love anyone?" Eric remained neutral as he asked the harsh questions. He slid into my bed under my blanket while gently pulling me back into a horizontal position. I noticed that I was no longer clothed. At least Eric had the decency to cover me with my quilt. No need in asking where my clothes were. What was the point? Calm washed over me through the bond. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, knowing the moment would be short lived.

"What happened to Quinn and Bill? Did they survive?" I figured I did not owe him any explanation of my feelings or my thoughts on my two ex's. I was not able to think clearly enough to put my thoughts into words, so I didn't answer him, ignoring the questions.

"Quinn escaped with minimal damage to his ribs and he has a broken jaw. Bill will heal tonight." Eric's bare chest was displayed and my eyes kept roaming from his face to his perky nipples. I should be trying to figure out how Bill knew Quinn was at my house but I just wanted to trace my finger in circles around his taut nipples.

"I assume Bill was here under your orders?"

"I know who is in my area and who should not be. I did not give permission to Quinn to enter Area 5. I was notified immediately that he had been sighted and was, without a doubt, heading your way. Bill was the logical choice to protect you until I arrived, due to his close proximity. Bill was not ordered to make contact with the tiger but only to protect you. I am sorry you were hurt." His apology was heartfelt and given willfully. I could feel through our bond that Eric disliked seeing me hurt but was unsure of how to prevent future incidents. I have not felt much from Eric during our time apart. He somehow severed the connection of the blood bond. That was just another indication that I was no longer desirable to him.

"I hope that they became more concerned for me once I hit the ground than fighting with each other?"

"Yes, the ….scuffle ended and they both left once I arrived." Eric peered down at me with such an intense glare that I had to wonder how Bill and Quinn came to the decision of leaving.

"Quinn left by his own choice?" I knew Quinn would not leave without knowing I was taken care of. Bill would've rather had his final death than to willingly let Eric heal me.

"The tiger left because he had no choice. He disobeyed too many laws when he entered my area in hopes of seeing you. Bill was ordered to leave so he could heal himself. He was in no state to argue and he knew he would not survive another fight tonight." Eric became thoughtful and glanced at my face before continuing with his next question, "You did not answer my question, earlier. Do you love them? They both have very deep feelings for you. Those feelings were deep enough to risk their livelihood to be with you. I am asking you this question for my own benefit. If I am going to let myself have feelings for you then I would like to know those feelings are going to be returned in some form."

Eric was tracing his fingers along the outside of my arm up to my collarbone and back down again. He was being so gentle with his touches that I instinctively reached up to touch his face lightly. My thumb brushed his bottom lip and Eric's fangs dropped slightly as he pretended to nip at it. The meaning behind his words meant more than the words themselves. The bond seemed to be fully intact and was overflowing with desire, lust, and just a hint of love. Does he really have feelings for me?

Still ignoring his questions, I asked a couple of my own, "Why would you not contact me or send word by Pam that everything was alright? You ignored me, you cut off the bond, and you had nothing to do with me. Why?" My voice caught with my soft sobs. The first tear rolled down the side of my face. I didn't want his pity but I didn't mind him knowing how deeply he had hurt me.

Eric leaned down and slowly lapped up the salty tear streak before answering, "The king with his new regime needed to discuss their 'ground rules' with me before deciding to allow my continuation as Sheriff. I did not want attention drawn to you and all who owed me fealty was forbidden to contact you. Bill was the only one with my permission to speak with you but he had rules to obey."

I shot a look full of daggers at Eric to show that I did not appreciate having my life dictated by his rules.

Eric had an amused look in his blue eyes. He knew my thoughts before I had a chance to voice them. "I know you want to know what kind of rules. I can feel you trying to restrain yourself from asking. Bill was not allowed to reveal any news of the takeover to you or be alone with you. He knew that if he could not abide by these simple rules, he would no longer have any contact with you."

I sat up wanting to get a better view of this overbearing and controlling face that I had just wanted to kiss with all of my being. How could my emotions go from hot to cold in such a short amount of time?

"You're telling me that Bill could not tell me anything of importance and he could not be alone with me? You would not let Pam see me? You did not let me feel our bond? You do realize that you are the reason that I am so unhappy, feel so undesirable, so unwanted?" I wanted to bring my hand back to his face but with enough force to draw his blood this time. How dare he take away everything that was important to me?

My breathing had become more rapid and shallow. I was starting to see spots and knew that I had sat up too quickly. I started to sway and felt Eric grab my shoulders to push me back down on the bed.

"Sookie please lay still. You are not well, yet. I did not want to get into this discussion so soon. Let me take care of you. Let me claim what is mine. That is why Bill could not be alone with you. You are not his. You are my bonded, my Lover, my Sookie. Let _me_ take care of _you_."

My breathing had stabilized just as he started to kiss me gently. He became more forceful when he felt my body respond to his touch. His mouth seemed to be searching for something it had lost. His tongue found mine and sucked long and hard on it. Hmmm…..I guess he found what he was looking for. I reciprocated by pulling his body closer to mine, digging my fingers into his shoulders. I trailed my nails down his back as we continued to discover the feelings that we hid for so long. I knew I should be angry but all I felt was comfort and the need to feel Eric's body touching mine.

"Do you really remember all that happened while you were here? What was said, what we did, what we felt?" I searched his eyes for any trace of doubt. There was no doubt, no hesitation. What I saw was comparable to sheer confidence, a touch of arrogance.

"I remember it all. I remember the comfort that I felt with you. I don't particularly like remembering the fear that I felt but the relief that flooded me when you were around me was, and still is, very powerful. A memory of Pam, Chow, and your brother Jason in your living room with me on the floor in front of you sitting on the couch amazes me, though. I was pressed against your legs, holding your ankles. You were my anchor. You were my life and at that moment I would have done anything to ensure that I could have stayed with you forever. I have never felt that way for a human before. Let's see, I remember lying with you in front of your fire, you talked and answered my questions without any hesitation. You seemed so comfortable with me. Oh, and I especially remember a certain shower that led to our first time of pleasuring each other which had you wishing you could save orgasms in a jar!" Eric chuckled at the memory as he reminded me of the night in question. The night he first called me 'Lover' and I named his 'gracious plenty.'

Eric resumed trailing his hands down my body, lowering his head to my breast. I knew there was a reason that I didn't bother asking about my clothes, earlier. I arched my back slightly to encourage Eric to enjoy what was 'his' but then recalled other memories of the time Eric stayed with me.

Eric had not yet drawn blood from my breast but was very close to having his way with me. I had to ask him about the promises he made, about the feelings he said he had for me. I had to know if they were real before I was pulled into the world of vamps again by this handsome, Viking Vampire Sheriff.

"You remember all that you said to me? All that you helped me do?" I needed to know how much he really remembered.

"Are you asking if I remember telling you the night of the Witch War that I would stay with you always? That I could love you? Or that I would work a regular job and provide for you? You jokingly said that it sounded like marriage. I wasn't joking. That was how I felt, what I wanted. Or, are you referring to Debbie Pelt shooting at you? I know that I stood between you and that bullet because I could not bear to see you die. I know that you defended me by blowing her head off. Sadly, I also remember that while I was lying on floor with a hole, gaping open and bleeding profusely, you refused me your blood. Is there anything else that you would like for me to remember, Lover?" Eric cocked his eyebrow and smiled down at me hoping that I would now let him continue his mission of devouring my body. There was one thing that I hoped Eric would never tell me he remembered and that was where he hid Debbie's body. I didn't want to share that memory with him.

"No, _Honey_. I think you have reminisced enough for one night. Would you like a 'hands on' demonstration of how our bodies reacted to each other's, for those few nights?" I glided my hand down to the waistband of his jeans hoping to suggest my intentions. I ran my fingers inside and around to the front until I felt what I was searching for. His hard bulge was straining against the fabric yearning to be released. I gazed into Eric's eyes and saw the fiery desire building while I fumbled with the button. He impatiently rolled out of the bed, standing to his full height. He reached to unbutton his jeans then slowly pulled them down his legs. He was, of course, going commando and his soldier was standing at attention, awaiting orders. I rolled to my side and crawled over to the side of the bed. I was on my hands and knees, eye level with the 'gracious plenty' that had starred in so many of my dreams and fantasies. I looked up into Eric's eyes, placed one hand under his balls rubbing gently, the other hand wrapped around his shaft pulling him into my mouth. He groaned and grunted as we worked our rhythm together. I wrapped my tongue around his length as he entered my mouth over and over again. My tongue reached the underside of his cock as he shoved as far down my throat as I could allow. Eric's hand was wrapped in my hair guiding me off of him as he tried to pull out of my mouth; I gently scraped my teeth up the length of his throbbing cock. As I reached his head, I flicked my tongue several times catching and relishing his pre-cum. I sucked at his head lightly and shove hard back onto his swollen cock.

"Shit, Sookie! Not yet!" Eric growled at me to slow down. He pushed me onto my back ready for his turn to perform the pleasuring. Eric settled down beside me and kissed me slowly, gently. His hands were groping and messaging my curves trying to memorize every crevice of my body. Our kisses became more heated as his hands found their resting place. My hot, wet core was screaming to have its release. Eric pushed in a finger to feel my readiness. A second finger found its home next to the first. His rhythm increased and my hips met every plunge he offered my center. He found my sweet spot and was relentless in his pleasuring. I could feel the waves about to take me under. I grabbed his hand to slow his pace.

"Eric, I want you inside of me. It's been too long. Please, take me now." I pled with Eric to enter me, to make us one again. Eric didn't have to be asked twice. He hovered over me, spreading my legs with his knees. He entered slowly, knowing that I had not been with another for quite some time. He was gentle, loving. His pace started to quicken as our moans got louder. "This is where I want to be. This is right." Eric whispered this confession as he leaned in to claim my mouth once again. I began to feel myself getting closer to the cliff looking over the abyss. My muscles started to contract around Eric's member and I knew it wouldn't be long for my release. Eric watched me as I closed my eyes and arched my back offering my bare breast or my neck or anywhere else he wanted to draw blood from.

"Lover, look at me. I want us to cum together. Will you drink from me as I drink from you, at the same time? I want to flow through you as you will flow through me." I could see the same pleading in his eyes that he saw in mine. This is what he wanted, how could I deny him during the best make up sex I have ever had? I simply nodded. I couldn't speak without my voice cracking.

He bent over my shoulder with his fangs glistening and ready to claim what was his, what I wanted to give to him freely. As he bit into my shoulder, I found his nipple. I flicked it a few times, sucked once long and hard then bit down to the right of his very erect nipple. He shoved hard inside of me and held his position as he sucked just as hard as I was, savoring every drop he withdrew. I sucked on his broken skin, swallowing his blood as if it were truly his life flowing through me. As our bodies trembled, we plunged over the cliff together, holding hands, flying into the blackness of the abyss. We trusted each other with our bodies, minds, and souls. No one would come between us again. Not ever. Or would they?

Eric lazily licked my puncture wounds as he pulled out of me, shifting to his side. I moaned at the loss of him. I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed the marks on my shoulder.

"Lover, I will be ready again soon. Patience, my Dear One." The promise of having Eric again so soon was invigorating. My body began to writhe in anticipation of us becoming one again. I slung my leg over his, turning my body to press my breasts against his side. We laid in each others arms, quietly savoring the moment. I began to trace patterns in his blond curly chest hairs, trailing once again to his nipples. My head rested in the crook of his arm, while he encircled my shoulders. I gazed up at him, not wanting the moment to end but knowing that soon it would, for one reason or another. I let out a deep sigh that caught Eric's attention pulling him out of his down time.

"What are you thinking to cause such turmoil within you? You were relaxed and comfortable just being in my arms. Now you feel…..anxious, sad. Tell me what's troubling you?" Eric peered down at me, kissing my forehead, encouraging me to trust him with my thoughts and feelings.

"I still don't understand the blood bond. How does the knife play into what we have? What do we have? What do you want from me, with me?" I continued to play with his chest hairs as I went into interrogation mode, not wanting to look into his eyes. I was a coward and full of dread as I waited for Eric's response to my questions.

Eric placed one finger under my chin, drawing my eyes up to meet his. "You are my bonded, which could loosely be interpreted as my wife. We are pledged to each other by the ceremonial knife. In Rhodes, I used that very knife to release my blood for you to drink. I suggested our exchange of blood to keep Andre from having a tie to you. I also wanted the exchange because you were becoming too involved with that tiger. You were mine, then and you are mine now. You presented the knife in front of Victor which signified your acceptance of our pledge to one another. He knew we were bonded but did not know to what extent. Victor would have manipulated you until you were under his control. He can not take you from me with his knowledge of our pledge to one another." He reached down and gently kissed my lips as I tried to come to grips with this new information.

"Are you telling me, that by vampire rituals, we are now married? Would you like to know what I think about that?" I inched back from Eric to get a better view of his thoughtful eyes. He tightened his grip around my shoulders so I could not retreat any farther.

"Let me first answer your previous question, 'What do you want from me, with me?' Then, yes, I do want to know what you feel about our 'marriage.' What I want from or with you is a simple question to answer. I want your love, your devotion, your willingness to accept my protection. Simply put, I want you….all of you-mind, body, and soul. I wake with you on my mind and the need to ravish your body is overwhelming at times. You're the last thought in my mind before I die for the day. I hope that one day you will freely give yourself to me. I haven't felt love in centuries. I don't know if what I feel for you is love or just obsession. I believe love is more the terminology to be used instead of obsession. Sometimes the two come hand in hand. This is a new feeling for me but I do enjoy it immensely. Now, you wanted to tell me what you thought of our marriage? Please, do tell." Eric's face was full of relief and I could feel the burst of happiness flowing from him. Getting all of those feelings out on the table must have given Eric a sense of reassurance.

I smiled up at Eric, hoping to portray the same happiness that he felt. "I am overwhelmed by your admission to these feelings. I don't know that I've admitted my true feelings for you to myself because I'm not sure I want to get involved with you again. Eric, you have to understand that those days you were with me, you were not _you_. You were soft spoken, gentle, loving, kind, and you put me first. You said that you would give everything up to stay with me. I couldn't allow that, you were not _you_. I couldn't let you be a shell of your true self. We would have had a counterfeit relationship, something not real. Please understand that I fell in love with you and had to give you up when you were released from the curse. Then, of course, I had a feeling that you would hold the murder of Debbie over my head to bend me to your will, as soon as you saw fit to do so." I looked away from Eric's icy stare, embarrassed for admitting my fear and low opinion of his character.

Eric pulled me tightly to him, grabbed my bottom, and pressed his lips to mine so hard that I thought my teeth would break the skin of my bottom lip. I reached up pulling his head harder to mine, I wanted the pain. I deserved the pain. I felt Eric's tongue trying to gain entrance to my lips. I knew when he tasted the blood from my lip. He worked his tongue with the intent to savor every drop he could find. I was starting to panic just a little, I needed to take a breath and Eric wasn't letting go of my mouth. I pushed away gently, hoping not to dissuade him from further groping. "I have to breathe, Eric. I wasn't expecting that response by you once you heard my confessions. I forgot what my blood does to you. Hmm…maybe that's why you came back to me. Just couldn't go without it any longer!" I knew my blood wasn't the reason that he was in my bed but I couldn't help trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't need your fairy blood for a buzz. I am high enough from all of the waiting. All I wanted was for you to admit that you fell in love with me. The mourning I felt from you while you described your loss of me, when the curse released me, was just the cherry on top. We will work through everything else, if you'll have me. Will you stay bonded to me?" Eric looked hopeful as he peered into my eyes.

"We will work through this together."

Our lips met, our bodies merged, and the earth stopped as we went for Round Two. I could definitely get used to this again.

I hope you enjoyed this rewrite! Let me know what you think but keep in mind this is only my second attempt at writing fanfics.


End file.
